fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Riders
Fantendo - Riders 'is a 2015 arcade racer developed by Inora and the first Fantendoverse crossover done by Sr.Wario. A reboot of ''Fantendo Riders, the game features major Fantendoverse characters racing each other using X Boards in search of a legendary treasure. Story Mode: Riding on a Wish All across the Fantendoverse, people begin to find X Riders, vehicles that have extreme power. Alongside them are a challenge to race to a wish granting treasure... Intro A blue, green, and red blur overtakes a black screen, revealing a circular course suspended in outer space. These blurs stop in their tracks, revealing '''Unten, Leah Needlenam, and 3.14. Unten takes out Fanti, blasting electricity at the other two, which is blocked by a giant pie. As 3.14 and Unten tussle, Leah secretly makes her way near the finish line, but she's knocked out of the way by Zerita. The four begin to race once more, showing a blue, green, red, and orange blur racing around a circle, revealing the game's logo. Gameplay Fantendo - Riders is a 3D arcade racing game that mixes elements from snowboarding titles, Sonic Riders, and Mario Kart. The core gameplay revolves around racing around 3 lap courses while avoiding hazards and collecting Items, which can be used to the player's advantage. The game features lots of drops and ramps, which lead in to the Trick mechanic of the game. When in mid-air do the on-screen button sequence before landing to pull of a Trick. Tricks fill up the X Meter, and when it is full, players can perform an X Technique, unique to every character. Free Race is a race through the course of the player's choice just for fun. Here, races can be customized, and it can be played with multiple players, computers, or online. The game's story mode, Riding on a Wish features consecutive races interspersed with missions and boss battles. Grand Prix is basically Riding on a Wish without the variety and story, taking players through every course in a race to see the best. Riders Tour features players roaming across a large area, collecting power-ups and completing randomized missions to power up their board for a race. X Coins earned in-game can be spent at Moneymound's Shop to buy new vehicles, new characters, new tracks, and concept art alongside a sound test mode. Roster The roster features 42 characters, not counting DLC, which brings it to 45. Teams Types *'Speed': Speed characters have high speed at the cost of slippery control. They are the only ones who can use speed boosters to travel over water and other dangerous terrain. There are 14 speed types, not counting DLC, which brings it to 15. *'Smooth': Smooth characters are balanced as far as stats. They are the only ones that can use slow ramps to slow down landing time to make tricks easier. There are 14 smooth types, not counting DLC, which brings it to 15. *'Power': Characters who sacrafice speed for tight control and durability. They are the only ones who can destroy obstacles to break open new paths. There are 14 power types, not counting DLC, which brings it to 15. Starter There are 21 starter characters. Unlockable There are 21 unlockable characters. Every unlockable character can be unlocked through playing as them in Story Mode, but they also have a unique criteria for those not interested in the story. DLC There are three DLC characters. Each can be purchased for 4 dollars seperately, but there is also a pack with the three of them for 10 dollars. Courses TBA Items TBA Vehicles TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games